If
by angelsinstead
Summary: Wiley Day is 17 and pregnant. Things aren't going her way... but they are about to get a whole lot worse.
1. Accident

Author's Note: This fiction is loosely based on the Netflix series "Between." I do not own the show and will not be making any money from writing this fiction. It is for entertainment only.

It had been an accident. She hadn't meant for it to happen. She was barely seventeen and she had slept with a married man, one of her classmates fathers! What would her dad say? He was a respectable reverend. He expected only the best from his daughters. They had to be moral and dutiful. Wiley was none of that. She'd broken all the rules. She wasn't daddy's favorite and she felt as if she barely knew her mother. That is what had drawn her to Chuck's father. And one fateful night when they were talking late in his office, it lead to a long, passionate kiss. The kisses then lead to a whole lot more... and the next thing Wiley knew, she was seventeen and carrying a child. What would she tell her mom and dad?

It was Adam Jones, her best friend who first figured out her secret. He saw all the signs- the strange vomiting, the constant fatigue, the bloating, and all the other nasty symptoms that lead him to the conclusion that Wiley was pregnant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adam said as he comforted her after a particularly bad fainting spell. "Who's the father?"

"None of your business," Wiley bit out sharply.

She hadn't meant to be so harsh. But no one must **ever** know. Chuck's dad was married. And Wiley didn't want to be sent to some sort of unwed mother's home. The best thing would be to hide the pregnancy as long as possible, then when the baby was born, she'd give it up. Just the thought of that scenario sent pangs of sorrow into her heart, so she blocked them out, putting on her greatest tough exterior.

Adam pulled back, his hands slowly leaving Wiley's shoulders. "I am sorry. I didn't..."

"There is nothing to apologize for," Wiley said softly. "You didn't knock me up."

A look of incredible pain entered Adam's eyes. Her last words kept echoing in his head - _You didn't knock me up_. If only he had. Would he be a good dad? There was no question - he loved Wiley. He had from day one but he had been too scared to tell her. He was afraid he'd ruin their friendship and cause harm to the bond that they had developed. He absolutely adored her. But now, it would seem he was too late. Why didn't he tell her? Why didn't he say the words?

*Wiley, I am in love with you. And I want to be a father to your baby,* he wanted to say, but as usual when he tried to speak the words, he lost his voice.

All he could say was, "Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you. I am always here for you."

"I know," she said as she gave him a huge hug. "Thank you, Adam."

She kissed his cheek and Adam melted. Damn! Why did it hurt so much to be in love? Was there some kind of cure for it?

"What are you going to do now?" he asked. "Now that you're..."

"I don't know," Wiley replied. And once again she was back in his arms. He held her tight. For just a moment, she forgot all about her predicament; the pregnancy, Chuck's father, and what her dad was sure to say. All she thought about was Adam. He accepted her. He would forgive her _anything_. Everyone else might desert her, but in the end, Adam never would. He was her constant. She knew she could count on him if the world should end... and very soon, it would.

TBC


	2. Pregnancy

The remainder of Wiley's pregnancy seemed to fly by. She wore thick sweaters for as long as she could, but eventually the day she had dreaded had come. Her parents made the realization that she was pregnant. Wiley's dad fell to his knees and began to pray. He cried mournfully, while her mom could only stand there, gasping in shock, staring at Wiley's expanding stomach. It was Melissa, Wiley's younger sister who finally spoke up.

"Wiley! I knew you were up to something no-good. Staying out to all hours of the night! Who's the dad? Is it Adam?!" Melissa demanded.

"No, it isn't Adam," Wiley said flatly.

"Wiley Samantha Day," spoke up the Reverend. "You must tell us at once who the father is of your child. He needs to be held accountable."

"The only thing she can do to save her reputation now is to get a quick abortion... before- before..." Mrs. Day said, wringing her hands together as though the world were coming to an end.

"NO!" The Reverend bellowed. "That child has a right to life, just as much as any other! No daughter of mine will be getting an abortion. You will either keep that child... or give it up for adoption. Wiley, you will pay for your sins."

*I think I already have,* Wiley was thinking. Already she could feel the child kicking within her, making his or her presence known. It was difficult to keep up a giant wall of ice; to not have feelings for the tiny life inside her body, but she MUST force herself to have a heart of steel. When it came time to give the baby up, she had to do what was best for her child. She'd have to say goodbye... no matter how much it hurt.

She stood there, fighting back the tears as her family stared at her with so much disapproval- her daddy, the Reverend, her mother who had never understood her. Mrs. Day had barely said a kind word to her all of her life, and her sister, the sweet Melissa, Daddy's Little Angel; always so perfect and pristine. Wiley could never complete, so she had just gave up trying.

"Sorry to be such a disappointment, but this wasn't something I planned. It happened... and..." Wiley's words trailed off.

"I am going over to Adam's." She ran out of the church to escape their judging eyes. She should have known. She hadn't fit in with her family from the beginning. She was nothing but an outcast.

She rushed over to Adam's, the home where he lived with his uncle. Adam's uncle was a doctor at the hospital. He'd raised Adam for years, ever since his parents died. "Hi, Wiley,' Adam said, when she just burst through the door. "Are you hungry? I made you a hamburger."

"Mmmmm... this is so good,' Wiley said, devouring the hamburger. Adam was such a good cook and for just a tiny moment, the delicious taste of the burger kept her mind off the atrocious conversation she had experienced with her family.

"What's wrong?" he asked, when she looked sad all the sudden, dropping the burger back down on the plate.

"Mom and Dad know," she explained. "Melissa, too. Dad says I have to pay for my sins."

"Wiley, I am sorry. They shouldn't..."

"They don't need to kick me in the ass. I have already beat myself up over this enough for all three of them. I have to... I have to give the baby up."

"No, you don't."

"Adam." Her voice was firm. "How can I keep it?"

"I can help."

"You?" she said doubtfully.

"We're both graduating soon. I could get a job."

"Adam, you're a genius. You're going to college. You have your whole life ahead of you. You don't need me and a kid holding you down."

"I want to help," Adam said, his voice soft and gentle. He was trying to calm Wiley, who was on the edge of hysterics. If he didn't diffuse her soon, she'd go running out the door. He wasn't ready to say goodnight. All he wanted was to hold her.

She pushed the plate aside and slid herself into his arms, her pregnant stomach getting in the way of their tender embrace. "Ohhh Adam, I wish it was that easy. But I can't... I can't... Please try to understand."

A single tear ran down her face.

In that moment, Adam realized it was the first time he had ever seen Wiley cry. That small, silvery tear had turned his heart upside down.

"Whatever you decide, I am here for you. I promise," he said.

Laying her head on his shoulder, Wiley was silent for a while, just letting him hold her. Adam's arms were the only place where she had ever felt safe. In Adam's embrace, she was safe and loved.

~*~o~*~

Right after graduation, the unimaginable happened, many of the citizens of Pretty Lake had suddenly died. Reverend Day was speaking at the podium about sin and lust, when suddenly, he just dropped over, blood gushing from his throat. Wiley's father was dead. Not even two days later, Mrs. Day died. Melissa found her in the kitchen with blood pouring out of her mouth.

That same day, Chuck Lott's mother died. The deaths came one after another. Charles Lott was the last to die. After that, the young people of Pretty Lake realized that no one over 21 was left living. Something awful, some sort of deadly virus, had caused them all to die.

It was like blur, one death after another and countless funerals. Wiley wondered how she could be so huge and bulging with child, when everyone around her was dying. Adam was continuing his uncle's work at the hospital, trying to discover what had caused all the deaths. Why did the virus spare everyone under 21 and where had the virus come from?

After a grueling day at the hospital, taking samples from the decaying bodies, Adam came to talk to Wiley at the church. "We have to leave Pretty Lake or there is a chance we too could die. My uncle wrote in his journals his theories and I am trying to make sense of this virus, but it's like nothing I have ever seen. The governor is planning to quarantine Pretty Lake and if we are cut off from the rest of the world, eventually we'll run out of supplies and food. We have to escape. Go away with me, Wiley. Meet me by the lake tonight at midnight," Adam implored.

"Okay," Wiley said. "I'll pack and I will meet you tonight."

After Adam left, Wiley rushed into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. She hurriedly began packing her belongings- clothing, necessities, and everything she thought she might need when they left Pretty Lake. She was almost ready for their escape. She wasn't even planning to tell Melissa her destination, but fate once again had another plan for her life.

As she picked up her duffle bag, slinging it quickly over her shoulder, a ripping pain tore through her middle, almost knocking her to her knees. "Ahhh hell," she said as clear fluid poured from her, staining her pants and running down her legs.

Wiley's water had broken, ruining any chance of escape. She reached for her cell phone and hurriedly began texting Adam.

 _Wiley: Sorry. I can't go with you. I need you to go on without me._

 _Adam: Are you sure? It might be our only chance._

 _Wiley: I'm sure. Send me a postcard when you get to the other side._

When Adam got the message, he frowned. "Dammit," he groaned. How could he go on without Wiley? She was his world.

He was worried. There was more to this than Wiley had revealed. Something was wrong! He had to get over there... FAST.

Meanwhile, Melissa had walked through the door. She found her sister on the living room floor, crying out in pain. Wiley was propped up against the couch. She was grunting as labor pains tore through her teenage body.

"Wiley, are you...?"

"YES!" Wiley gasped. "And we don't have a doctor, now do we? YOU have to deliver this baby!"

"No way!" Melissa exclaimed. "There is no way I..."

"This kid is coming out now! You better get me some help!" Wiley screamed.

"Alright," Melissa said. "I'll go get Gord."

Gord was their family friend who lived on a farm. He'd know what to do, after all, he'd delivered calves. How different could human babies be?

What other choice did they have? Both Wiley and Melissa knew that the baby was coming, ready or not.

"Get Gord ... NOW!" Wiley shouted.

Melissa grabbed her keys and rushed out the door. She jumped in her dad's car and sped away at an incredible speed. The baby was coming! She had to get her older sister some help.

After Melissa left, Wiley groaned in agony. The contractions were so intense. This kid was tearing her apart. Was this what her dad had meant - was she now paying for her sins? What if... What if the kid didn't even make it?

"Ohhhh God, I can't do this anymore. I can't," she said in a tiny whimper.

Suddenly she looked up, opening her eyes after praying. In the dim light, she saw Adam. He was gazing at her with so much tenderness and concern.

"You were supposed to escape," she breathed, sounding slightly angry.

"Not without you," he said as he bent down to her level, lightly caressing her cheek.

"The baby is coming. It hurts so much. Melissa went... to get help. She's getting Gord."

"It's going to be okay," Adam promised, taking her hand.

She squeezed it tight. *Now it will,* Wiley was thinking. *Now that you're here.*


	3. Baby

Gord and Melissa rushed to the Day residence as fast as they possibly could. When they walked in, Wiley was screaming and Adam was trying to calm her. Gord realized he had got there just in time. "I have to push!" Wiley exclaimed.

"It's going to be okay, Wiley," Gord said as he knelt down on the floor by her feet. "I've done this before."

"Yes... for a cow!" Wiley hollered.

"It's not all that much different," Gord said with a shrug. He lifted the white sheet covering Wiley's body and discovered that the baby's head was just beginning to crown. He instructed Melissa to gather some towels, hot water, a sterilized pair of scissors, and other items he'd need to help with the baby's birth.

"Adam, you sit near Wiley's head. Just hold her hand and be there for her," Gord said. "This baby is coming fast. Wiley, you're doing great. The baby is going to be here soon- I promise."

Wiley yelled out several expletives as the pain increased and the baby's head began to emerge. She clung to Adam's hand, her lifeline. She wouldn't have made it through it, without his whispered words of encouragement... and Gord was being so tender, too, guiding her through the birth process. How the hell was she supposed to know there would be this much pain?! It felt like a small elephant was trying work it's way through her most vital organs!

Wiley's face was covered with sweat as the child's tiny head was delivered into Gord's ebony hands. His hands were huge as was all of him. Gord was made of pure muscle from working on the farm, but he had the loving touch of an angel. He was incredibly careful as the little one was leaving Wiley's body. One false move and the child might be injured.

"You need to stop pushing now... just for a second," Gord spoke as he dealt with the cord. It was partially wound around the child's throat. Very carefully, Gord untangled the cord so the rest of the baby's body could be safely born.

That's when Melissa returned with all the supplies. "Ohhh my God," she gasped. "I see it's head."

Gord shushed her. He gently instructed Wiley that it was time to push again. The baby needed to come out.

Wiley looked at Adam as tears glowed in her soft blue eyes. "I can't do it, Adam. I'm so tired."

"I know you can. I believe in you. You can do this... and I am right here with you," Adam said in encouragement.

Squeezing Adam's hands that much harder, Wiley began pushing with all her strength. Holy hell! It hurt soooo much. The baby was tearing her apart- or so it seemed. And then all the sudden, the pain was not so much. Wiley heard a muffled cry. Her baby had been born.

"Amazing," Gord gasped as he held the baby. It was pink and well-formed - with a head full of light-colored hair. It had to be the most beautiful baby he had ever laid eyes on. With the utmost carefulness, Gord cut the baby's cord.

"You did it, Wiley," Melissa said, all smiles.

"It's alive?" Wiley asked, because she could hardly believe it. She had given birth to her baby... and it hadn't died.

"Most definitely he's alive," Gord confirmed. "Don't you hear him crying? You have a son."

"No," Wiley said sorrowfully, because she hadn't wanted to know. She didn't want to know the sex of the baby... She didn't want to see it, because she had to give it up.

She kept telling herself- _Don't look and it won't hurt,_ because she truly wanted to believe that the pain wouldn't be that much, but it was. IT WAS! It hurt ever so much more than childbirth, hearing that sweet infant's cry... and knowing she'd have to say goodbye.

"Wiley, what's wrong?" Melissa asked as she took the baby from Gord, cleaned him up lovingly, and wrapped him in a towel. "Don't you want to see your baby?"

"No," Wiley said, shaking her head from side to side, tears and sweat mingling upon her tired face. She wanted to leave... to get away. She looked at Adam helplessly.

Adam stared back in concern, but there was nothing he could say or do. Melissa had laid the baby next to Wiley, their faces side by side. Wiley couldn't stop herself. She drug her eyes away from Adam and gazed into the sleepy blue eyes of her newborn. _My baby!_ her heart cried out. _But he isn''t mine. I'm SUPPOSED to give him up. I'm supposed to say goodbye._

Charles Lotts had it all arranged with his lawyer. A loving couple would come to take the baby from the hospital directly after his birth... and Wiley would never have to see or touch him... but now... _now_ , it had all changed. Wiley was staring into the precious face of her infant son.

For a moment, she just stared at the baby, watching him breathe. Then she directed her attention onto Adam. "Take him away," she said, her voice as strong as steel. "Take him away... NOW!"

"Wiley...!" Melissa tried to protest, but Wiley gave her sister the death-stare. Everybody knew better than to argue with her.

Adam reached over for the tiny child, carefully picking him up and laying him snugly against his chest. The newborn let out a little sigh. Adam was hooked. He looked just like an angelic cherub. He'd never before seen a baby quite so enchanting.

"Hi, little guy," Adam crooned, kissing the top of the infant's blond head.

Wiley looked stony-faced. She had gone into shock. "Adam, give the baby to Melissa. You have to help me get Wiley into bed," Gord said urgently.

Adam handed the baby over to his aunt, then helped Gord carry Wiley into her bedroom. She spoke not a word and made not a single sound. She was staring up at the ceiling, completely sightless.

"What's wrong with her?" Adam asked Gord with concern.

Very gently, Adam stroked the tendrils of dark-blonde hair back from Wiley's moist face. "She's been through a lot... and she's exhausted. We have to let her rest," Gord stated.

Adam didn't want to leave her, so he lingered, but he knew Gord would be watching out for her. He needed to talk to Melissa. He found Wiley's younger sister out in the hallway, looking incredibly worried as she held the newborn.

"Wiley?" Melissa asked.

"Something's wrong..."

"Adam, I don't think she's going to be able to ... to care for this baby. I don't think she ever intended to be a mother. She was going to give this baby up,' Melissa spoke sadly. "What are we going to do? How are _we_ going to care for this child?"

"I have the keys to the hospital. I'll go there and I'll gather supplies," Adam promised. "The baby will be alright. Just look after Wiley for me. Don't let anything happen to her."

"You love her. Don't you?" Melissa questioned.

Adam nodded, then he turned on his heel so he could head off to the hospital. He knew there'd be formula, diapers, and everything the baby would need in the hospital's nursery. At least one problem would be solved... but what would they do about Wiley? What if she was never able or capable of caring for her own son?

Keeping himself busy to avoid worrying, Adam arrived at the hospital and gathered up supplies for the infant. He found some cases of pre-made bottles, each one containing four ounces of formula. He also got diapers, receiving blankets, tiny t-shirts, and everything he could possibly find for Wiley's little son.

When he arrived back at the Day residence, Melissa was relieved. The baby had began to fuss. She put him in a diaper and a little t-shirt and wrapped him lovingly in one of the blankets. As soon as she started to feed him a bottle, the crying stopped.

Adam watched with interest, also relieved when the baby was settled. "Where's Gord?" he asked Melissa.

"He had to go home... and check on his cattle."

"I'll go sit with Wiley," Adam offered.

All night long, he remained at her side, holding her hand. When she awakened, it was daylight, and she saw Adam in the chair close beside her. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes. I want you to take me home... and make me a cheeseburger."

Adam smiled. At least she wasn't comatose anymore. "Alright," he agreed. "But you need to get stronger. You just..."

"Don't say it, Adam." She wanted no reminders of the child. She just wanted to forget.

He was supposed to go to loving parents. What could _she_ offer him? She was just a teen who had been impregnated by a married man. No one had ever loved her... no one but Adam. How could she be **anybody's** mom?

"But Wiley..."

"Please, I already told you, Adam. I am not going to keep him. He's better off... he's better off without me."

"But he doesn't even have a name."

She thought about the name she would have given him, if she had been able to keep him- if circumstances had been different, and she deserved to be his mom. He would have had a strong name - a name to be proud of... nothing strange or unusual, like the name that she had been given seventeen years ago by her parents.

"Adam, I have to do what's right for him. Please understand," she told him softly.

Adam could see it was tearing her apart inside. He wanted to argue, but it would do no good. It was best to stand by her, to comfort her. Comfort and love was what Wiley needed most of all.

"Alright then," Adam said, practically crawling into bed with her and holding her close. He lightly brushed his lips against her cheek. "We'll stay until you get to feeling better, then we'll go to my place... just you and me.'

"You promise?"

"I'd never lie to you, Wiley."

He never had before. She could trust him exclusively. She trusted him with ALL of her heart.

"Don''t let Melissa bring him in here. I don't want... I don't want to say goodbye."

Adam nodded, but it was killing him. Would he get to say goodbye? He had been with her throughout all of her pregnancy. He felt like it was HIS baby, too, though he realized, he had no right to have those feelings. He didn't even know who the baby's father was; Wiley had never told him. He hadn't pressed her for answers. She'd tell him when the time was right. Adam was patient. She'd tell him in time.

"Rest, Wiley. I will go and get you something to eat," said Adam, lightly caressing her cheek.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Melissa, bathing the newborn child. "Doesn't Wiley even want to see him?" she asked hopefully.

Adam shook his head. "She wants me to take her away from here... and she doesn't want to bring the baby along."

"How could she?" Melissa said in a gasp. "How am I supposed to take care of him?"

"You need to give her time, Melissa. Time to sort out her thoughts and her feelings."

"That's just like Wiley!" Melissa groaned. "So stubborn! So self-absorbed! All the discipline our parents beat into us; it did nothing for her."

"Maybe that's the problem," Adam said under his breath as he gathered some cheese and crackers for Wiley.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Melissa said sharply. "And why is it that YOU are the only one she talks to?"

"Maybe it's because _I_ am the only one who truly listens."

That gave Melissa something to think about as he walked away.

~*~o~*~

Two weeks had passed and Wiley had regained her strength. She was able to sit up in bed and make it to the bathroom without feeling incredibly weak. Her color had came back. She was almost fully healed.

She was ready to leave with Adam. Her bag was packed. When he returned from the hospital, he had promised to take her back to his house.

Knowing their plans, Melissa walked into Wiley's room, carrying the child in her arms. "Before you leave, I want you to look at his little face. I want you to see what you are leaving behind. Look at him, Wiley," Melissa urged. " _Look_ at your son."

Seeing the tiny bundle in the blanket, Wiley couldn't stop herself. She took in his precious features, his tiny fingers which were holding onto the edge of the blanket, his newborn blue eyes, and the soft tuft of blond fluff upon his round little head.

 _My baby. My baby!_ her heart cried out. **My son!**

Wiley reached for him and took him into her arms. He looked up at her, so sweetly, and their hearts once again connected. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I am trying to do what's right for you..."

 _I love you!_ she called out to him silently. Those words were not meant for Melissa's ears.

She handed the baby back to her younger sister. "Take good care of him," Wiley whispered.

"How could you do this? How _could_ you?!" Melissa asked accusingly.

"Because for the first time, Melissa, I care about something more than I care about myself. I care about _him_. And I can't be his mother."

Her lips were tight and she couldn't say another word. Melissa ran out of the room, clutching the baby. She'd never understand Wiley... NEVER... not even until the day she died!

A few minutes later, Adam arrived, seeing soft tears upon Wiley's face. "What happened? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I guess you were just about ten minutes late," was all she said. She stood up gingerly, reaching for her bag.

"Let's get the HELL out of here... and never come back," she said.

Adam didn't ask, *Are you sure?* because he knew she was 100% certain. He had to respect her decision as he had always promised. It was time for him to take Wiley home.

It was time for them to open a new chapter in their lives. Taking her hand, Adam guided her away from the home where she had grown up. As they left, both of them knew, they were leaving a major part of their hearts behind.


	4. Healing

**Healing**

The first thing Adam did when he brought Wylie home was to make her a cheeseburger. She actually gave him as smile as he handed it to her on a plate, fresh from the skillet and covered with dripping cheddar cheese. She ate her burger hungrily. "Ohhhh, I love it so much, Adam," she said as she devoured every single bite.

"I am glad that such a little thing can make you so happy," Adam said.

She nodded as she continued to eat. She had consumed all of the cheeseburger, then she was thirsty. He fetched her a bottle of water. She sipped from the plastic bottle greedily, then she was exhausted.

Her great sacrifice had taken a lot out of her. She tried not to think of the baby, but her son was still on her mind. She reached for Adam's hand. "Can we go to bed now?" she asked.

His eyes got darker at the mention of them going to bed. Wylie in his bed? There was no way in hell he could ever refuse such a suggestion. He had dreamed of her in his bed, all snuggled up, soft and warm in his arms. Was it really happening? Or was he dreaming?

"Alright," he said.

He didn't even bother to clean up the kitchen. He continued holding Wylie's hand as they entered his bedroom. He just stared at her. Their eyes locked. He was waiting for her next cue.

"I want you to hold me. All night long," she stated.

His heart thudded wildly in his chest. Wylie... in his arms... ALL night long. How? How had he gotten this lucky?!

"Alright," he agreed.

He wanted to strip, take off every stitch of his clothing, but more than anything, Wylie just needed held and comforted. He could sense that she needed some healing. She was hurting... and he knew it was far more hurt than he had ever experienced. He wanted to help dissolve a little of that hurt into himself. He thought he could... if she'd just let him. He would find a way.

"It's going to be alright, Wylie," he promised her. "I'm here.'

They crawled into bed together and she settled into his arms. She was looking into his eyes... and for the first time, he thought he saw something there... something he hadn't seen before. She said his name in the softest whisper, and in that moment, her lips were beckoning him. Then in the near darkness, he kissed her... softly and tenderly.

In an instant, the gentle kiss had turned into something more. It exploded swiftly with passion. Wylie desired him, just as he desired her. He knew it then. Their kisses grew deeper. The hunger flamed between them as only their lips and their tongues spoke of the feelings they had kept hidden from each other. Then as he held her, he felt her relaxing completely. She had given a little sigh into their kiss.

"I'm so sleepy,' she whispered after his mouth had reluctantly withdrawn from hers.

"Sleep. You're safe here,' he said as he cuddled her head against his chest. With a tender touch, he was caressing her hair.

As the moments passed, she could hear his heart beating strongly against her ear. She didn't have her baby... but she had Adam. She had his arms around her. In her soul, she knew he could heal her. She knew he had the power. And then maybe, when she was healed, she could be free again. Free to truly love.

She murmured his name, snuggling in closer. Their bodies fit together like a glove. He was so warm and comforting. She didn't analyze her feelings for him... They were just right. She felt complete with him. He was all she needed in that moment. Wylie was safe.

Adam lay awake long after she had fallen asleep, cuddling her and reveling in the fact that he had her in his arms. Their kisses had been amazing and everything he had ever dreamed of in all of his most blissful fantasies. Words came to him, but he didn't dare speak. Wylie wasn't ready for his confessions. He never wanted to scare her away. All he wanted was for her to stay. He wanted to be the one who healed the pain that shone in her eyes. Maybe if they were lucky, she'd heal all his wounds, too. He had a few he had never spoken of, not even to her, his best friend.

He wanted to wake up in the morning and have her in his arms. His greatest fear was that he'd wake up and Wylie would gone... she'd no longer be beside him. He did not want her to disappear into the shadows. He was only just beginning to heal her painful wounds. She just had to give him a chance.


	5. Hunger

When he awakened, Wiley was no longer in his bed. There was only the indention where her head had lain upon his pillow which had been right beside his. Her scent lingered in his room; distinct yet swiftly fading. Adam let out a deep, heavy sigh. Where had she gone? He did not know.

He sat up in bed as he slowly left his sanctuary, the place where he had lain with her all night long, feeling so much bliss. But now... all that was gone. The peaceful feeling that had filled up his chest; it had left with Wiley.

Finally he stood and walked over to his desk. It was then that he discovered a scrawled note upon his laptop. It was from Wiley.

 _Adam,_

 _Sorry, but I had to go. There are a few important things I need to take care of before we can leave Pretty Lake. Thanks for the cheeseburger and last night._

 _I'll see you soon._

 _Wiley_

Important things?! What sort of important things was Wiley speaking of in her message? Was she going after the baby?! He could only hope that she was returning to her childhood home so she could pick up her child and then they could make necessary arrangements for their escape from Pretty Lake. He knew in his heart that was the way it was supposed to be - a parent shouldn't leave his or her child. The three of them had to find a way out of a decaying town. Desperation was setting in. Soon there wouldn't be enough food to go around. People would starve. They HAD to escape. There was no other choice. It was a matter of survival.

~*~o~*~

Melissa Day had her hands full. She had set up the town's orphanage in the church's nursery. She had well over two dozen children in her care, including her newborn nephew who yet remained nameless. It was Gord that had taken it upon himself to help her. He brought his eleven year old sister over to help Melissa with the little ones. "Frannie is wonderful with the kids," Melissa told Gord as she held the baby in her arms. Her little nephew had seemed so unsettled. He wasn't used to all the noise of the other children. It had taken her a long while to rock him to sleep.

Gord looked over at his little sister Francis who was reading as story to a group of small children. "She's very grown up for her age," he said with a smile. "She's a great kid."

"It's wonderful that she has you... after the loss of your grandfather and your dad."

"Frannie never really had a mom. Our mother died when she was only two. Dad raised us on his own. We miss him, but now we are all without our parents here in Pretty Lake. It sucks, but it looks like we are on our own."

"Gord, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. Wiley has deserted me... AND her son. She took off with Adam. Lord knows where they have gone," Melissa said as she looked down at her sleeping nephew who was snuggled in her arms. "Thank you for bringing over the canned food for the children. I- I... don't know what will happen ... once we run out of food... and formula for this little guy."

Gord knew Melissa was worried but he did his best to reassure her. "I am not going to desert you. I have milk on the farm... plenty of fresh milk. And more canned goods. I will bring you everything you and the children need. That's a promise."

Staring into her eyes, Gord gently kissed Melissa's lips. As their lips touched, a spark dashed through Melissa. Her heart swelled and expanded. She felt safe in the knowledge that Gord and his little sister were going to help her with the orphanage. None of the little kids would starve. They'd all be cared for and protected.

Her eyes were locked to Gord's when a little voice said, "Miss Melissa, I want a hamburger."

It was Sarah, the youngest child in the nursery besides Wiley's baby. Sarah was three years old and had gorgeous, unruly red hair.

Sarah's brother, Jeremy said he'd take Sarah to the grocery store around the corner. "They're giving out free burgers!" Sarah said happily.

Despite the canned goods Gord had brought them, the children remained hungry. There just hadn't been enough to go around. "Alright," Melissa said a bit reluctantly to Jeremy. "But hold Sarah's hand... and come right back."

"I will," ten-year-old Jeremy promised.

Sarah had a huge smile on her face as she walked out of the nursery with her brother. Sadly, it would be the last time that Melissa would ever see them both alive...

~*~o~*~

Wiley arrived at the home of Charles Lott's attorney. Charles had promised her a huge sum of money if she kept the paternity of her baby a secret. Also, as per the deal, she was to give up the child upon his birth. Wiley wanted that money. She NEEDED that money. It was hers ... and she _needed_ it to start out her new life once she escaped Pretty Lake with Adam.

As she sneaked into the attorney's office, she never expected to be held up at gunpoint by the attorney's eleven year old child. "What are _you_ doing in my daddy's office?" the boy asked suspiciously.

"Chill out!" said Wiley as the boy waved the gun in her face.. "I knew your dad..."

"My dad is dead," the attorney's son said coldly.

"I am sorry. My parents are dead, too. You see, your dad left something in his safe for me. It's an envelope with my name on it - Wiley Day. If you can help me open the safe, I'll show you," Wiley promised.

The little boy kept his eye on Wiley as he walked over to his father's safe. He had the combination memorized after years of helping out his dad in the office. It was a matter of a couple of minutes before Wiley had the envelope in her hand. "Why did my dad have that envelope in his safe for you?" the boy asked as he carefully closed the safe.

"It's a long story, but thanks, kid. You're been a great help," Wiley said as she stuffed the thick envelope full of one hundred dollar bills into her duffel bag.

~*~o~*~

Sarah and Jeremy arrived at the grocery store and waited in the long line. They were swimming in a sea of hungry faces. Children were now without parents and desperate for a way to feed themselves. All the convenience stores had been looted by teenagers and there just wasn't enough to go around. When they finally made it to the front of the line, Jeremy said to the grocer, "Two free burgers please!"

"Sorry, kid," said the young man at the counter. "We ran out of free burgers a half hour ago. We can get you a bologna sandwich though... or how about a strawberry poptart?"

Jeremy looked crestfallen. They had waited a REALLY long time in the line... and all they wanted was a burger - at that point, anything else sounded tasteless. "We only wanted burgers," he said, taking Sarah's hand and leading her back out of the store.

"Next!" called out the grocer.

No sooner had the young man at the counter served the next child when he heard a terrible crashing sound, followed by a piercing scream. The grocer ran outside to see what might have happened. To his shock and dismay, he saw a thirteen year old had crashed his car on the way to get some groceries for his younger siblings. Sadly, he had hit a pedestrian and the boy lying in the street happened to be ten-year-old Jeremy.

"I didn't even see him," said the crying teen who had been behind the wheel.

Sarah stood looking down at her lifeless brother. Jeremy! He was all she had left. Her mommy and daddy had died like all the other grown-ups. She was all alone in the world. How would she make it without her best friend, her older brother?

"What happened?" someone asked the little girl.

"A car ranned over Jeremy," Sarah said in a sad little whisper.

~*~o~*~

Gord and Frannie were on their way back to the farm when they saw a little person perched on the curb near the grocery store. It was Sarah. Her little white dress was smeared in bright-red blood. Gord jumped out of his truck and rushed over to her. "What happened? Where's Jeremy?" he asked.

"He died," Sarah replied, her voice calm and matter-of fact despite the tear-stains which stained her little face. "A car ranned over him."

Gord wrapped the child up in his arms. "I am gonna take you back to Melissa. You're going to be alright, sweetheart."

"Not without Jeremy," the child responded.

Gord knew that Melissa would take excellent care of little Sarah. Melissa loved kids and since the deaths in Pretty Lake, she had become a surrogate mother to a nursery full of youngsters. She wasn't the biological mom of any of them, but she treated them like her own.

~*~o~*~

Adam was cleaning up the kitchen. He was washing his dishes when Wiley returned, her duffel bag flung over her arm. "I'm ready to escape Pretty Lake," she told him. "Let's go."

"What?" he said as he turned to look at her. "Wait. What about the baby?"

"What about him? I'm not meant to be a mother."

"Wiley, how can you say that to me... **ME** \- a man who was deserted by my own father when I was only seven years old?"

They stared at each other as his words sunk in. During that time, no words were spoken.

"He's better off with Melissa. Come on... Let's go," Wylie urged. "Do you have your bags packed... or not?"

"I do, but..."

"Then let's not waste any time. I have everything ready. Let's go."

Adam wanted to argue, but he couldn't. Wiley was so determined. He knew there was pandemonium on the streets. Kids were going hungry. There wasn't enough food. It was just a matter of time before the starvation lead to extreme violence. He and Wiley had to leave. They had to give it their best shot.

"Okay," he agreed, but as he said the words, he gave Wiley a look that said, *I don't like this at all. _I don't like this ONE little bit_.*

~*~o~*~

Melissa cried in Gord's arms when he returned with Sarah and quietly explained to her what had happened to Jeremy. "It's all my fault," she said as she stood near her nephew's bassinet.

She had been watching over the newborn baby, hoping his mother would return. _Where was Wiley?_ HOW could she take care of ALL these kids on her own?!

"No, it's not. It was an accident... just a horrible accident," Gord soothed, kissing her hair as he held her against his strong, muscular chest.

"But Gord... I need to be taking better care of these kids... and I need some help. I can't do it on my own."

"I'll leave Fran here to help," Gord offered. "Right now, I gotta get back to the farm. I need to milk the cows. I will be by in the morning and I'll bring fresh eggs and milk."

"You're a life saver," she said as she looked up into his rich dark eyes. Once again, they tenderly kissed.

"So are you," he said as he looked around at all the precious little kids. Melissa Day was a remarkable woman... .and someday soon, he hoped to ask her to be his wife.

~*~o~*~

Adam and Wiley arrived at the barbed wire fence just at the edge of Pretty Lake. The government had constructed the fence to keep the quarantined residents within the small town. "We can get over it easily,' Wiley said. "This escape is going to be a piece of cake."

She was about ready to throw her duffel bag over and climb the fence. "Wait!" Adam called out.

"What?" she said as she turned to look at him, a bit annoyed.

"Just one more time, Wiley. The baby..."

"Adam, _please_! Listen to me. We CAN'T take him."

"You're talking to a guy who was deserted by his own father. Doing this... _leaving him_... it just doesn't feel RIGHT to me."

"Then don't go with me then!" she exclaimed.

She sighed heavily. "Are you going to go with me... or not?"

She saw the pain in Adam's eyes. The hunger. His dad had left him... and he _never_ got over that. NOT ever. It still hurt ... and it had been eleven years since his dad's sudden disappearance.

"Adam, is there ever a time when it's alright?" she asked as the pain rose up in her chest. Her voice trembled as she asked the question.

He shook his head. He didn't want to tell her it was okay. It wasn't okay, _was it_?!

Dammit! She was making a big mistake! He wanted to tell her she'd regret her decision, but she was already climbing over the fence, soon to escape Pretty Lake. And in the process, she was leaving her newborn son behind.

He had no choice. He followed her. With each step they took after getting passed the fence, he felt an increasing sense of danger. Their escape was just too easy. Adam suddenly realized, they weren't getting out alive; it was a TRAP!


	6. Traps and Tears

Wiley!" Adam screamed. "It's a trap!"

She didn't listen to him - she just kept on walking at a fast pace. Adam reached out to grab her arm and pull her back, but all he got was the strap of her duffel bag. He pulled on it with all his strength; then when he had it in his grip, he tossed it ahead of them. Wiley turned to look at him in annoyance, but a loud explosion brought her gaze forward once again to the place where her duffel bag had landed. All that was left of it was shredded cloth and destroyed one hundred dollar bills. They were _everywhere_! Pieces of them were floating through the air and drifting along the wind. "My money!" Wiley screamed. "You- you destroyed it! That money was MINE!"

"Either your bag ... or it would have been you," Adam said. "I told you it was a trap. We can't escape THAT easily."

"I hate you! That money was mine. Charles gave it to me."

"Charles?" Adam said with a frown. "You mean Chuck's dad?"

Wiley clammed up, suddenly realizing she had given her secret away. "Chuck's father?" Adam said as he stared into her eyes. He couldn't believe that Charles Lott had gotten Wiley pregnant! He had two daughters who were younger than Wiley!

"Ohhh my God!" was all Adam could gasp.

"Don't judge!" Wiley cried out. "You don't know how lonely I was and how he..."

"Took advantage of you?"

"NO!" she yelled as she punched him suddenly on the chest, wounding him only slightly. "Don't say that. Don't _ever_ say that."

"You didn't love him..."

Adam was angry. Chuck's dad had gotten a seventeen-year-old pregnant, a girl younger than his own two daughters. If Charles Lott wasn't already dead, Adam would have killed him with his own two hands... and Adam didn't even have a vindictive bone in his body, yet the thought of Charles Lott rutting on top of Wiley - HIS Wiley made him feel viciously sick.

"Adam!" Wiley cried out, because she couldn't stand the look in his eyes. She knew he would react this way IF he ever found out the truth, so she hadn't said a word.

"He meant nothing to you. Why did you sleep with him?" Adam questioned.

When she didn't answer, they turned around and headed back over the fence. There was no escape. At least not tonight. The future was uncertain, but Adam knew he'd find another way. It was either that or stay locked up in Pretty Lake and die.

Wiley's voice went soft for a second as her eyes clouded up with unshed tears. "Because I was hurting... and just for a second- just for a millisecond, he took that pain away..."

Then it was Adam's eyes that were shimmering with tears. "Wiley, I loved you... I wanted you..."

"You never said it, Adam. Not ONCE. Not even once! So don't... Don't you DARE say it now!"

"Wiley," he said as he reached out for her, but she shrugged off his touch.

"I never should have kissed you!" she exclaimed as the hurt and the anger flared within her tone. "I only did it because I felt _sorry_ for you!"

Deep pain flashed across Adam's face. She would deny her feelings for him... NOW?!

"Go back over the fence. Escape if you want. I am NOT going with you!" Wiley said.

With those words, she turned and walked away, leaving him to stare after her.

After she was gone from sight, a hot tear rushed down Adam's cheek. Loving her wasn't easy. It never had been. But being her friend had been the greatest joy he had ever known... and now, he suddenly knew he had just lost his friend. His best and dearest friend.

"Wiley!" his heart was crying.

He wanted to call her back to his side, but he was too angry and too wounded. He let her go. He had to deal with the barbs she had thrown at him. And he had to nurse his bleeding wounds.

~*~o~*~

Melissa had just gotten all the little ones down to sleep for the night. She went to the sanctuary to pray, her little nephew at her side. He needed a name. He was the most adorable baby in the world and she loved him so much. "Dear God in Heaven, take care of my little nephew and all of the little ones in my care. Please God, help me find a way to protect them... and whatever you do, I ask that you bring Wiley back..."

Her prayer was interrupted when the door burst open and there stood Wiley, her hair windblown and torn away from her cap. "Wiley!" Melissa gasped. "Where have you been?"

"Ohhhh Melissa, don't look so happy to see me," Wiley said with sarcasm as she moved forward to approach her sister, but she suddenly stopped short of the infant seat which contained her newborn son.

Wiley was looking at the child with longing. She grasped the handle of the carrier and picked up her baby boy. She then reached for his diaper bag containing all his baby supplies. "What- what are you doing?" Melissa asked in confusion.

"I'm taking my son. Thank you for taking care of him... but from now on, I will see to all of his needs."

"Wiley..." Melissa tried to argue, but Wiley would not listen. She just kept walking toward the door, carrying the baby in the infant carrier along with the diaper bag which contained all his possessions.

A tear slid down Melissa's cheek when Wiley disappeared with the baby. For days, she had been the baby's sole caretaker. Would Wiley be able to care for her own son? Sitting down in the sanctuary, Melissa continued to pray. "Dear God, please take care of Wiley and my precious nephew. See that they are safe, happy and well..."

~*~o~*~

Adam ended up at the prison. His father had worked there for years, before his disappearance. The feeling of abandonment was strong as he remembered his dad and how he must have forgotten him, his only son.

"I waited for you to come back... but you never did," Adam said as he broke into the prison and walked down the halls. He found the secret area where his dad had worked on his experiments. Hardly anyone knew the truth - that Adam's dad was a scientist - not just a prison guard. Adam had been young, but he knew his dad was planning something sinister. Had his dad succeeded in his crazy plan?

"I knew you'd come back," a voice said.

Adam turned swiftly, seeing his father standing behind him. It had been years since he had stared upon that face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Adam gasped, seeing a syringe that was gripped his father's hand.

A guard had grabbed him in a tight grip as his father approached. Adam tensed as his dad slid a needle deep into his arm. Everything went foggy as a gun was pointed in Adam's face.


End file.
